Happy Father's Day, Papa
by ElectricCircuslover
Summary: It's Father's Day. Mix-Breeds wanted to make a letter to go with the card he's sending to his adopted father, Richter.


Happy Father's Day, Papa.

ElectricCircuslover: I wanted to write some short stories but I haven't been up to doing much. I feel like I'm whithering away and it feels like my writing abilities are going with it. My spelling has been worsening and worsening. I'm not doing very good but I'm trying very hard in my short stories. I still have to finish a story or two. It's been a year since I've updated anything major. I've been trying to find a doctor to look at my brain...I need a cat scan or something on my brain. Something hasn't been right these past few months...

I wanted to write a Mother's Day story, but I hadn't had the energy to do it. Before that, I wanted to write a short story about some of my first characters. It was their birthdays. Stitchie, Shadow, Andy, Berrie, and Spring's birthday was on April 17th. They turned five years old.

This short story is a gift to a friend and he graduated last month. It was Father's Day and such, but I wanted to write something at least positive for Father's Day. I don't want to go into detail about my father and my step dad. They were bad people...But I wanted to write something nice. I'll be writing a vent using Shadow for my own Father's Day short story. I normally always use Shadow for my vents.

Anyways. I have another short story to put up. I had it finished a month or so ago before this one. I had my heart broken twice...I won't go any further than that. I'm doing fine now. : )

So here's the story. Mix-Breeds and Goddess is owned by Angelshot555. Disney owns Ploot and Richter. I own Andy James Petals and the 'Petals' name.

Enjoy.

An adult B-X sat on the bed, looking up at the ceiling fan. It was a hot day on Kauai but the wind from the open windows and ceiling fan running felt wonderful on his body. His entire appearance strongly resembled Stitch with the exception of red covering the right side of his body and blue taking over the left.

Mix-Breeds set his paws under the back of his head and just looked up at ceiling fan. He knew it was Father's Day and he had to start on the card he wanted to deliver to his adopted father, Richter. Mix-Breeds made a deep sigh and got off the bed, grabbing the pencil and notebook on the nightstand. Sitting in on a small wooden chair at the end of the small room with the desk facing the foot of the bed, Mix-Breeds opened a drawer , took out a purple card with floral designs in glitter on it as well in gold cursive, 'Happy Father's Day,' and began writing his name near the bottom of the card. Letting out a lower arm with a few twenties, he set the twenty dollar bill in the fold of the Father's Day card and closed it, working on the letter afterwards.

"Papa Richter, I've been on my own for a few months now. Done with school and still working with you at the fruit bar, as you know, but I wanted to write you a letter for 'Father's Day' and some of the thoughts that come to my mind. You worry a lot about me and how I'm doing, but I'm not a human, Papa Richter. I'm not human, I'm a B-X taken cared of by a very responsible experiment that became my only family. My real mama and papa would be very proud of you, and I appreciate everything you've ever done for me. You were the first person to take me in, raised me, got me into school, and helped me have a home for myself. I owe you my life papa. I always thought about you growing up, and now that I'm on my own, I think about you even more. With it being 'Father's Day' I think even more so on this particular day than any other day. I have you to thank, Papa Richter. I think about you all the time and I know you think about me in the same manner. I'm doing very well, papa, and you should worry less with Goddess in my life. We shop for groceries, take care of the bills, Goddess has a job being a waitress for some tourist attraction (I can't remember the name papa. Sorry), I'm doing perfectly fine and there should be nothing to worry about.

I have you to thank for, papa. You have a tremendous amount of respect from me. There's only so much I can say to show my gratitude for being taken cared of for all these years. Even though you are my only real family I have, there's guilt inside me for thinking more of you than my real papa and mama. I don't even remember what they really look like, other than guessing their appearance by looking in the mirror. Goddess had the same fate a year before me and being taken cared for by someone of a different origin has given us some mixture of some feelings. I see Goddess cry sometimes when thoughts of the past come into mind. When comes Mother's Day and Father's Day, I see those sad tears more often than I should. We both feel lost when thoughts of the past arise. Goddess, my friends, you, I, we all don't know what life Goddess and I used to have before it was all altered by our crashes. Goddess was taken care of by Ploot and you took care of me. All those years, you both took care of us and all Goddess and I can really do is thank you deeply for what you both did for us.

Growing up was tough without a mother or grandparents, and I'm sure it was hard taking care of someone who needed nurturing for fifteen years. I wouldn't have met you if Andy James Petals didn't find me in those bushes. The Petals Family took care of me for a few days while looking for a new host (and space was always an issue papa), and that's when my life went on a path I would never of had if I was with The Petals. I like being an only child, well, I think I was an only child before the crash. I didn't have to share anything and I didn't have to fight being noticed. All my friends…I envied them growing up for having brothers and sisters but at the same time, I was thankful for it just being you and I as a family. I often think about how Goddess felt about her family living. Girls are very social and her having Ploot as an only bit of family…I couldn't even imagine how she could live and think being an only child of her gender. At the same time, I could be thinking too much about this topic. There are human families with girls being the only child in the house. I'm just very curious papa, and it's not like I can ask you because you, yourself, have no real mother or father, other than Jumba, but you were on your own right away. I had to grow up and move out to be on my own. So much goes through my mind now that I'm in my own home with a wife who had the same fate as me. Now that I think about all this, do you ever think the same way? I don't mean to pry, Papa Richter, but I want to learn more about how you lived before I came along or your feelings. Did I make you feel complete or did I hinder your way of living?

One way or another, I'm glad to know that you were there for me. Raised me to the best of your abilities and showed me the ropes on how to coexist with the humans. Father's Day is a day for thanking their papas for showing love, compassion, and being cared for by the males who stepped up to the plate. I'm very happy that you took your time away from yourself to take care of me. I just wanted to thank you for everything, Papa Richter. From the bottom of my heart, thank you for everything. Happy Father's Day.

With love,

Mix-Breeds Quake"

Mix-Breeds smiled happily for what he wrote. The whole letter made him feel good inside with each word making it better and better for him.

Goddess walked into the room, gathering up cloths to wear to work. She was like a missing child from Angel Petals' bunch with the way she looked. Goddess' green colored fur covered every part of her body with very few different colors in between. She was like another 'Angel' replica with a blue colored 'V' on her chest. The only feature that was unusual to her was the bulge on her belly.

"Whatcha doin'?" Goddess asked, looking through her dressers.

"I'm writing a little note to my papa. It's Father's Day and I felt like I had to get some things out of my system," Mix-Breeds replied, putting the card and letter in an envelope.

"Did you write about the part where you and I are going to have a child as well? I'm sure both our father's will like that," Goddess chuckled, finding the cloths she wanted.

"Naw, I didn't want him to know just yet. Let's wait a little longer," he smiled.

"Okay then, but that doesn't mean my dad won't tell your dad when he sees me," Goddess left the room.

Mix-Breeds paused for a second, keeping his smile as he stared out the window from his chair.

A door closed in another room close by. Mix-Breeds hopped off the chair and ran out the room yelling, 'I want to take a shower with you.'


End file.
